


We Gather Together

by missdibley



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Flirting, Fluff, Smut, Teasing, Thanksgiving, instant chemistry, intercourse, protected intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot? What plot? Oh fine - a freshly dumped Lila makes a new friend during a Thanksgiving getaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Gather Together

Lila couldn’t sleep.

Her room at the inn was the smallest for she had no husband or child, not even a pet that would have required more space. It was also the warmest. The flannel pajamas she had packed were in her bag. At just past 4 in the morning, she decided to stop flopping about in her squeaky bed, and crept down to the kitchen for a glass of water.

It was cooler on the landing but Lila moved on anyway, not bothering to cover her t-shirt and underpants. Nobody else was awake to see her. The shirt was vintage-ish, a sheer pink thing with the word “Oui” silkscreened on the front in white. The underpants were silken boyshorts, the color of caramel, and the last nice thing her ex-boyfriend Boyd gave her before taking up with a 21 year old redhead named Alyssa. Lila had wanted to burn them after he left but they were comfortable, and made her feel cute.

Drinking her water in the kitchen, she stood in front of the open refrigerator so she could inspect the ingredients that would become Thanksgiving dinner. Brussels sprouts for roasting, heavy cream to whip for dessert, a gallon of milk for the mashed potatoes. She frowned at the cranberries, as she preferred the sauce that came from a can. As she was stooping down to examine the contents of the cheese drawer, Lila didn’t hear the last guest punch in the keycode for the front door and let himself in.

“Hullo?” Tom said softly, squinting in the dark vestibule. Ahead of him there were stairs to the guest rooms, but he thought he saw a light in the kitchen. He walked towards it, then took a step back when he saw Lila pop up from behind the kitchen island.

If her glass had still been in her hand, and not on the counter in front of her, Lila would have dropped it. As it was, her palms were a bit clammy. She rubbed them on her legs, blanching when she remembered they were bare. Cheeks flushed with surprise (or perhaps attraction, as she could not fail to notice this man was gorgeous), she tugged her shirt down over her knickers as best she could.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I thought you were Clancy.”

He smiled tentatively. “I’m Tom. I don’t know Clancy, I’m afraid. I’m a cousin of Mary’s. Sort of a last-minute addition to the party, so she might not have mentioned me.” He was relieved when Lila nodded.

“Oh, Mary! Yes! I am a college friend of Clancy’s, Mary’s neighbor back in Brooklyn.” She smiled reassuringly. “Welcome to The Sugar Maple Inn. I’m guessing from the accent you’re not from around here, right?” she teased. “I’m Lila. I went to college with Clancy.”

“Ah.” Tom nodded. “It’s probably too early to rouse either of them to verify our identities, so I guess we’ll have to trust each other until then.”

“I guess we’ll have to.” Lila cleared her throat. “Was it a long drive from… England?” Dammit woman. Stop trying to flirt with men beyond your grade level.

He laughed. “New York, actually. My flight got in late last night, or early this morning. Got here with the help of two large coffees and a rather nimble rental car.” Tom was on the verge of babbling. Could he be dreaming? Was he hallucinating, or was this pretty woman in a thin t-shirt smiling at him? “I don’t suppose you know where I’m meant to sleep? I’m sure Mary would appreciate it if I waited until sunrise to let her know I got in.”

“Of course. Sure.”

Lila was about to lead him upstairs, up to his room and not to hers because she was responsible and not about to try to sleep with her friend’s neighbor’s incredibly hot cousin. But something in his eyes struck her as being curious, interested. It was a look she remembered from when she and Boyd had first met. She hadn’t seen it in a while by the time he left her. So she stood still, her hand flat up against the refrigerator. She looked Tom in the eye, straightening her back when she realized that he was checking her out. _Not bad_ , she thought. _43 and you still got young-ish dudes ogling you._

Tom guessed she was around his age. He liked her chestnut hair with the fringe that hung almost in her dark eyes. He liked the way she smirked at him. He liked the way her tits looked in that top. Was it too early to be imagining what she sounded like when she came? Lila laughed gently. _Oh_ , he thought. _Definitely not_.

“I’m sorry, Tom, but you’re going to have to walk in front of me.”

“What’s wrong, darling? Don’t you trust me?” Tom thought he saw her smirk when he called her “darling”.

“It’s not that, I’m just, um, a little underdressed at the moment.”

“Underdressed to show me upstairs?”

“As in, I’m only wearing underpants.” Lila rolled her eyes when she saw him bite back a laugh. “Please, Tom. For Thanksgiving.”

“Alright, but only because you asked so nicely.” Tom turned and walked back to the front door, picked up his bag. He waited for her to lightly touch the center of his back, indicating she was right behind him.

“Just up these stairs. I think your room is just a few doors down on the left. The door should be open.”

Tom started up slowly, his steps light so the stairs of the 100 year old house made little noise. She followed him, her steps slower but just as light.

“This is where I leave you,” whispered Lila. “I’m up this little flight of stairs, right next to the attic.”

“Thanks for the tour, Lila.”

“Sure thing.” She leaned in, smelling a bit of sugary coffee that lingered on his jacket. He must have spilled a little. “See you in a few hours.”

Tom turned his head and smiled down at her. “Of course. Good night.”

“Good morning, Tom.” Lila touched his arm lightly.

As he walked down the hall, Tom wondered if she had gone or, he hoped, she was watching him. Cool guys don’t stop to look, he thought. Cool guys just keep on walking.

Tom stopped and looked behind him. He was rewarded with the sight of Lila standing there, bare legs crossed under the t-shirt he knew would feature prominently in his dreams. She waved her fingers at him, then turned around and continued upstairs.

The room was open, with a double bed covered in a quilt. Tom kicked off his boots and took off his coat. He thought he heard someone above him crawl into a squeaky bed. Smiling, he pushed off his jeans and jumper, took himself in hand, and looked forward to morning.

* * *

When Tom awoke and came downstairs at 9:00 am, preparations for dinner were already under way. Pies and cakes were cooling on a windowsill, then moved up to the top of the sideboard when a neighbor’s poodle wandered in and started nosing around. The children, having eaten their breakfast earlier, chased each other around in the yard. They ignored Tom despite Mary sticking her head out the French doors to tell her two little sons that Tom (“You know, Cousin Tom from England! Yes you have a Cousin Tom! No he didn’t bring you a hoverboard!”) was there.

“It’s fine, Mary, really.” Tom hugged her, then accepted the large cup of coffee she pushed into his hands. “What can I do to help?”

Mary smiled, her green eyes bright. “Not much, I think. We’re frying the turkey, but that’s not until 4:00. Pies and cakes are made, and the innkeeper is coming back with her famous mac & cheese. The yams, stuffing, green beans -- all set for the ovens starting at 2:30.” She scratched her head. “Maybe you can help herd the kids when the men take them for a hike after lunch. We want to tire them out so they get a nap in before dinner at 5:00.” She showed him to a long pine table, which had a long bench as seating. “Now eat!”

Tom nodded, then accepted a bowl of oatmeal from his cousin. He took a clean spoon from the basket in front of him, digging it into the crock of brown sugar before stirring his breakfast.

“Good morning.”

Lila slid onto the bench next to him. She nudged him with her shoulder, then smiled up at Mary, who came over with a bowl of oatmeal for her. “Mary! I’m sorry I got up so late. I couldn’t sleep…”

Mary shook her head. “Oh stop that. You already did so much yesterday, getting here early to meet the innkeeper, driving people up from the train station in Hudson. I don’t want to see you lift a finger until it comes time to eat. And even then it should only be to stuff yourself!” She nodded at Tom. “Lila, this is my cousin, Tom.”

“Hi Tom,” she murmured. “Welcome. I’m Lila.”

“Good morning, Lila.” Up close in the light, he found her eyes were a brown so dark they were nearly black. He began to lean in closer so he could get a better look at the freckles on the bridge of her nose when she cleared her throat.

“Well, at least let me help with the kids…” Lila looked to the French doors, where Clancy was coming in with her wife Jean.

“The monsters?” Clancy grinned. “They’re tiring themselves out with that dog and besides, they’re not by themselves. The men are out there waiting for the kegs to settle before they tap them.”

“Well, if that’s what they’re doing then I should definitely check on the kids!” Lila laughed.

“Are you Tom? Glad to see you made it in.” Clancy and Jean introduced themselves, waiting for Tom to put down his spoon before offering their hands to shake. “Welcome to our little hamlet.”

“Thanks. The inn is beautiful.” Tom looked around the kitchen admiringly. “Is it a large group?”

“Let me think…” Jean began to count on her fingers. “Counting the kids, but not the dog, we’re eight adults, six children. Not too big, but some of the year-rounders are coming by for dessert around 6:30 or 7:00. That should bring us up to 25 in total.” She looked at her wife and tugged on Clancy’s braid. “I’m glad we got the inn to ourselves this year.”

“Me too. Sounds like fun,” said Lila.

“What sounds like fun?” A tall barrel-chested man, his black hair styled into a peak with gel, stomped into the kitchen. He smirked at Lila. “Damn, Lila. Single for a month, and you’ve already got your claws in the kid?” He crossed the room, bumping the table when he clapped his hand on Tom’s shoulder. “Gary. With a G.”

“What else would you spell Gary with?” Tom asked in all seriousness.

“HA! That’s funny. Mary, your cousin’s not so bad after all. Maybe we’ll let him have some beer when he turns 21.”

“I’m 34,” Tom muttered.

When Gary left to see if there were any pretzel rods to snack on (“We just ate breakfast an hour ago” “But I’m hungry now!”), Tom was startled to feel a hand slip between his thighs. Looking up, he saw that nobody was paying attention to him or to Lila, whose hand it was that rested just so.

“Sorry, Tom. Hand’s cold.” Lila took a bite of her oatmeal and chewed slowly. She didn’t look at him but there was a smile on her lips. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Well, now that I know you’re single, definitely not.”

“Oh,” said Lila with a smile. “Alright.”

“I’m not currently attached, if you were wondering.”

“What if I was wondering? About that and, um, other things.” She turned to look at him, licking a few grains of sugar off her upper lip.

“I would be happy to answer any and all questions you may have for me.”

“And when you say answer any all questions do you mean…”

“I mean…” Tom didn’t want to get carried away. “What do I mean?”

“It means I meet you upstairs after breakfast.” Lila said with a smile.

“After breakfast,” he repeated.

“Is that alright?” She turned back to her oatmeal.

“Quite.”

“Good.” Lila got up, her empty bowl in hand to take to the sink. “Anything else?”

“That t-shirt you wore. You wouldn’t happen to have a companion shirt that says ‘Non’, would you?”

She shook her head. “No. But even if I did, I wouldn’t wear it. Not for you. Kid.”

* * *

“Did anybody see us?” Tom shut the door to his room behind him, locking it before he joined Lila on his bed.

“Yes,” she nodded.

“Who?” Tom looked at the door.

“The poodle,” replied Lila with mock seriousness.

“Lila!” When he looked at her in exasperation, he was greeted with her lips on his. She kissed him, gently at first, then harder when he cupped her face with his hand. “Hullo again.”

“Yes,” she sighed. “Hello.” She reached up to rush a few curls off his brow. “Why do you look familiar?”

“I’m an actor, so maybe you’ve seen something I’ve been in?” Tom kissed her ear.

“Tell me.” Lila let her head fall back as he began to kiss from her ear, along her jaw, then onto her lips.

“ _The Avengers_? _Thor_?”

“What’s a Thor?”

“ _Midnight in Paris_?”

“Was that the one with Owen Wilson?”

“ _Crimson Peak_?”

“I don’t much care for horror movies.”

Tom frowned, but kept kissing Lila, his lips hovering over crook of her neck. “It was a Gothic romance. Damn marketing…” When he felt Lila’s fingers in his hair, he smiled. “Yes?”

“Wallander. _Unrelated. Archipelago._ ” She leaned down to kiss him, deeply, and slipped her hands between his legs. Jesus, he’s huge, she thought.

“You’ve seen those but not the others? Made them ages ago.”

Lila nodded. “I don’t go out to the movies much, but I do love my Netflix.” She lightly scratched the nape of his neck. “Your hair was different then. Longer.”

“Do you miss it?” Tom moaned when Lila lay down, taking him with her so he was on top of her.

She ran her hands down his chest, skimming the pectorals, brushing his abdomen. She squeezed his hips. “I did but this doesn’t feel so bad.”

Tom laughed. “Doesn’t it?”

Lila looked at him closely. “You know it doesn’t.”

Tom kissed her again.

“I feel bad for you, you know.” Lila mused. “If I had known we were going to be up here, about to do what I think we’re about to do, I would have prepared better.”

“Oh?” Tom sat up and pulled off his t-shirt. He blushed when she ran an appraising eye over him. “How so?”

“Dunno. Dropped 50 pounds, shed 10 years.” Lila’s words were said jokingly, but Tom wanted to be sure she felt alright.

“Darling.” He took her hand in his. “Are you sure…”

Lila nodded.

“No, I need you to say it.”

“Tom,” replied Lila. “I would like you to fuck me. I want you to.”

“Lila,” said Tom. “I would like to fuck you.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

When he bent forward, hovering over her, kissing her face, Lila ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders. “Tom?”

“Yes?” He nipped at her jaw.

“I want you to do something for me.”

“So demanding,” he murmured. “But what is it?”

“Tell me what it’s like.”

“To fuck?” He quirked an eyebrow at her. “You’ve done this before, right?”

Lila laughed. “Yeah, of course. And from what my many gentleman callers have told me, I’m pretty good.” She rolled her eyes when Tom growled. “But my ex, he always said it was fine when we had sex. Not great or even good, just fine. It’s not like I want a performance review but…”

Tom nodded, then lay on his back beside Lila. She sat up swinging her legs over the side of the bed so she could begin to undress. When she tugged off her sweater and bra, he sat up, kissed between her shoulder blades. His hands found their way to her breasts, and the rough pads of his thumbs on her nipples made Lila shudder.

“This is all good. You have beautiful tits, darling. I know my hands seem overly huge, which I promise is a portent of good things to come…”

“Ass!” Lila laughed, then stopped when he pinched her nipples. “Oh dear…”

“Like I was saying, my hands may seem a bit too big, perhaps clumsy, for your lovely tits. But,” he whispered in her ear. “They look like they’d be a perfect fit for my mouth.”

Tom got up and walked around to her side of the bed. He smiled down at Lila when she looked up at him, his smile turning devilish when he caught sight of her nipples, the soft curves of her belly and hips. He took her hands in his, kissing them gently before placing them at the waistband of his trousers. “You start. I’ll see how long I can go before I’m unable to speak from sheer pleasure.

“Or you could just tell me all about it after? Though I have to confess I always thought it would be funny to have someone like David Attenborough narrating while I have sex.”

“I’ve actually met him.” Tom smiled. “If you’re good girl, I’ll arrange a mee-eeeeee… oh christ!”

Lila had slipped her hand into his trousers, bringing out his cock so the head was tantalizingly close to her lips. He wanted to close his eyes, but he was too entranced to look away as she took him in her mouth and began to suck. She flicked her tongue against the slit, making him buck his hips. Her hands found their way around to his ass, which was firm and round to the touch. They stayed there, gently pressing down on him as she sucked harder, drew him deeper into her mouth. She brought one hand around the shaft, occasionally releasing him so she could swirl her tongue around the head.

Tom cried out. Her lips were so soft, her mouth so warm, but he wanted to taste her, touch her. Holding her shoulders, he gently withdrew himself smiling when she pulled down his trousers, than his boxers. Carefully, he knelt on the floor then helped her remove her jeans and knickers. Kissing the inside of her left thigh, he opened her slightly, waiting for her leg to rest on his shoulder before leaning in and flicking his tongue at her slit.

“Oh fuck!” Lila arched her back as he pushed his tongue into her, covering her sex with his mouth. Tom hummed as he enjoyed her. He chuckled, which only made her whine, when he felt her fingers running through his hair.

Her ex was a fool, Tom thought as he ran the tip of his tongue up her slit, then rolled it around her clit. He kept it there, swirling the sensitive bud while one hand found its way to her soft belly. He ran his fingertips along what felt like stretch marks, trails that took him from one tender spot to another. Squeezing her gently, Tom moaned his approval while his tongue began to flit on and around her clit.

Lila moved her hips, squirmed in agony but still his mouth would not leave her. When Tom slipped one finger inside her sex, he had only to pump it a few times, brush that spot inside, and she nearly jumped. The hand that held her down at the belly moved up slowly to her breast. Tom shivered at the feeling of her nipple against his palm.

Her inner thighs were so soft and warm, and her sex so wet and sweet. Tom had no thoughts, just feelings of pleasure and lust and heat that coursed through him. The stronger they got, the faster he sucked and licked, the more insistent his touch, and then he was almost whimpering himself when Lila began to come. Her legs closed around his head, and Tom brought his arms around so his hands rested on them, keeping them parted so he could continue to lick, and suck, and tease, not lifting his head until he felt her body relax.

Looking up from where he sat, kneeling between her legs, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Her sex was plump, slick with her juices. But just beyond was her belly, and then her breasts. When Lila brought her hands up to cover them, Tom made his decision. He pulled himself up onto the bed, hovering over Lila as she pushed herself back.

She smiled up at him, but said nothing when he took her hands in his and kissed the inside of her wrists. It was so tender, and he looked so beautiful in the mid-morning light. His cheeks were flushed, which made him look eager and ardent.

When Tom bent down to take one of her breasts in his mouth, she laughed. He said something but as his lips were still closed around her nipple, Lila didn’t understand a word he said. She touched his cheek.

Reluctantly, Tom took his mouth off her breast. “I was just saying, or wondering…”

“What?” Lila smiled. “What were you wondering?”

“Was your ex an arsehole or a moron for taking off?”

“Both,” replied Lila dreamily. “Or maybe just weak. He ran off with a younger woman, practically a girl.”

“Idiot. A prize idiot.”

“Him, or the girl?”

Tom looked thoughtful, then gave her a mischievous smile. “Honestly? Who fucking cares?” And with that his lips were on hers, sucking on her bottom lip before he unfurled his tongue to lap at hers. Lila laughed again, then sighed when his hands found hers and clasped them over her head. She moaned when Tom arched his back, his hard cock brushing up against her sex.

“I have something, I think…” Tom whispered.

“Do you now?” Lila looked smug. “Did you think you were going to get laid while you were up here? Some nice young country girl for a roll in the hay?”

“More like… the hot housekeeper who… oh fuck, your hands feel so good… prances around in the night in a shirt so sheer she may as well be topless. Waiting for a gentleman such as myself to… oof… Shag. Her. Rotten!”

Tom kept straddling her, even while he sat up and reached for his shaving kit, where he kept a few condoms just in case. He nearly came before he could open one, as Lila continued to stroke him. She released him with a pout only so she could accept the condom from him and roll it on. He leaned forward again, planting his arms on the mattress so he could support himself. Lila slipped an arm between him, grasped his cock, and rubbed the tip slowly against her clit.

Kissing her, swallowing every one of Lila’s gasps and whispers, Tom clenched his jaw. He resisted the urge to enter her swiftly, as the feeling of her clit on his dick was too fucking good. When she shifted, moving his cock to her entrance, he rocked into her slowly. They breathed together as he filled her.

Tom rolled his hips gently, his thrusts shallow as he began. When Lila grabbed his buttocks, he began to buck, his hips winding faster. He was quick to move her legs, bring them up so he could get deeper. She grasped him around the neck and squeezed.

“Harder.”

He obeyed, clenching his ass with every stroke. Tom pressed his forehead to hers, and as he closed his eyes all he could hear was the sound of her wanting him. Gasps and sighs and moans and little laughs that delighted him.

“Harder.”

Lila moved her hands up, wrapped her fingers around his wrist, and squeezed. Tom’s eyes followed one as it slipped down her body and found her clit. He watched her fingers, and then her breasts which bounced and moved, and then her mouth, and then her eyes. They didn’t leave his, and neither did they close. Not even when she came.

When Lila came, she began to yell. When Lila came, she laughed. When Lila came, she looked sweet, almost relieved.

Tom kissed her, not breaking away even when his own climax wracked his body, stiffening it with a last few thrusts. When he thought he was done, she tightened around him and he bucked into her again. He would have apologized immediately when he flopped down on her clumsily, but he couldn’t. Tom had temporarily lost the ability to speak.

Head pressed to the crook of her neck, Tom looked down at her body. Fleshy thighs, round belly, sweet tits that fit in his mouth, with sensitive nipples that he loved to lick. Her skin wasn’t unblemished, but it was soft. She herself was soft.

To Tom, Lila’s saucy t-shirt was not just an affirmation but an invitation. An invitation to draw nearer, lean in, and hope that his reply to that invitation was acceptable. As she pressed small, soft kisses to the top of his head, he guessed that it was.

* * *

After showering (together) and getting dressed (separately), Tom and Lila napped in his room midday. Though they’d be eating dinner on the early side, Clancy and Jean had gone out for sandwiches and potato chips from the Circle W on Route 23A. The kitchen was loud and festive, with adults eating as they began to prepare the ovens and the stove for cooking.

Lila watched the room while seated at the same table where she’d eaten breakfast with Tom. He was catching up with Mary and her sons when Clancy slid onto the bench next to Lila.

“We didn’t hear you, if that’s what you were wondering.”

Lila smirked as she wiped her lips with a napkin. “I wasn’t wondering but thanks, it’s good to know.” She looked up. “How did you know?”

"You look like you just got away with something.”

“Ah.”

“He’s cute.”

“He is.”

“He’s funny.”

“Uh huh.”

“He’s not attached.”

“Right.” Lila sighed. “He’s also an actor, nine years younger than me, and…” She trailed off. “It was fun. I think we’ll be good friends.”

“Just good friends?” Clancy looked disappointed.

“I literally met him nine hours ago. I hardly know him! He barely knows me!”

“Fine. But come on, as a married hen with a baby, I miss this kind of shit.” Clancy rested her head on Lila’s shoulder.

“I know. I missed it too. Boyd was never fun in bed. Not like Tom.”

“So that’s one thing you know about him!” Clancy brightened. “What else?”

Lila shook her head. “That’s for me to know, and for you to find out.”

Clancy scoffed. “Jerk. No stuffing for you!”

“Oh, I’ve been plenty stuffed already…” Lila cackled when Clancy slapped her thigh. She watched her friend cross the room, kiss Jean, then coo at their baby.

Tom caught her eye, then made his way to join her on the bench.

“Hey friend,” Lila said.

“Hey.” Tom looked at her closely. “I don’t suppose you have a date for dinner, do you?”

Lila shook her head. “Nope.”

“Would you care to sit with me at dinner?”

Lila nodded. “Of course.”

Tom smiled, then placed his hand on her thigh. “And if we’re not too full after dinner, I don’t suppose you’d like to visit me in my boudoir?” He grinned when she laughed.

“I would love to see your room. I hear the view of the maple tree is quite good.”

Tom laughed. “And talk to me.”

Lila nodded.

“And maybe sleep with me.”

Lila looked demure.

“Or at least promise to take my email address and phone number so I can talk to you, or see you again?”

She reached up to brush a curl off his forehead. “Why?”

“Because I like you.”

“What else?”

“I suspect you like me, too.” Tom took her hand. “So am I right? Do you like me?”

Lila closed her eyes, and kissed him gently on the cheek.

“Oui."


End file.
